MCRmy to the end
by Skylar Coil
Summary: I stole this from My friend On  hope you likey 3


I love this its not mine but i feel it needs to be spread across the WORLD! World Contamination baby!

From the friend of PartyPoison34:

This letter is dedicated to all you rock'n'rollas, all you crash queens and motor babies.

This letter and the band is all dedicated to all of you out there who are not okay because the world is ugly, but yet your still not afraid to keep on living. To all of you who miss Mikey's glasses, who made jokes about Gerard being "back in black", who love Ray's hair. To all of you who put sister to sleep, and were buried in black. All of you who cried at The Ghost of You, to all of the Kids from Yesterday: Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back. For all who think it would be grand to take a pistol by the hand, for all who have been holding on tonight. All who have lived life on the Murder Scene, all who are troubled and hurt, all those who went headfirst for halos. For all who sing it for the boys, the girls, and every time that you lose it sing it for the world, sing it from the heart, sing it til your nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts, sing it for the deaf, BLInd, and everyone that you left behind. For all whom gravity doesn't mean too much to. For all who give 'em hell, kid, and hang 'em high. For all who just wanna party when the funeral ends, and who spit out the blood while screaming "Someone save us!" For all who had the guts to say "I don't love you," who know that vampires will never hurt them, whom every star fall brings them to tears, for all who can't control themselves because they don't know how. To all of you who are all a bunch of animals that never paid attention in school, who were killing before killing was cool, who give three cheers for sweet revenge. To you who can't find your way home who wear this on your sleeve, for those who'll never let them take you alive and'll do what it takes to survive. For those who were always born a crime, whose guns fire seven different shades of s***, don't give a f*** about a Kennedy. Who disappear without you, who drink juice when they're killing, who don't need another song about California. Those who would even wait all night, or until your heart explodes, those who are a heart attack in black hair dye, those who are broken glass in the morning light; I'll be your burning star if it takes all night. Those who make a wish when their childhood dies, count to 17 and close their eyes, those who just get up and go, those who don't believe in god, who have a bulletproof heart. Everybody wants to change the world, but no one wants to die. This is for all those who are willing to die trying. For all those who would rather go to hell then be in purgatory. For all who get nothing but disappointment everyday at school when Frank doesn't pop out of your locker. For all those who know firsthand that the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead, for those who are welcomed to the black parade. For those who would love to die alone, for those who realized that they were wrong to think that immortality meant never dying, for all, who are demolition lovers, for all who have ever needed a reason to scream. For those who shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey, for those who keep their soul like a secret in your throat. For those who treated other MCR fans like the closest family they have, who have always had faith in MCR every step of the way and whether they disagreed with what MCR was doing, they'd support them This is for everyone who has selflessly helped MCR become the artists they are, who have let MCR save their lives, who have had their lives saved, who have fought for MCR like the true MCRmy soldiers they are. This one's going out to all of anybody who's ever recognized Gerard's need for help during his addiction and were supportive for him every step of the way. For everyone who has ever felt the pains of MCR, who have ever been through what MCR has, from depression to suicide to the loss of family to the loss of friends, and has been through the good times. For everyone who has ever felt alone, rejected, confused, lost, anxious, wrong, wronged, unclean, angry ashamed, curious, or used: be prepared to feel revenge, to feel the romance. The brutal romance, the beautiful romance, the innocent romance, the childish, miserable, x-rated romance, the water cooler romance, and most of all, the chemical romance. For all those who feel lost until they find their place, marching alongside the broken and defeated in the black parade. For all those who have ever felt alone in this world, remember: you're not in this alone. We are the MCRmy, we are here for you, and most of all, My Chemical Romance is here for you. For all who have ever wished that superheroes are real: your four dark angels are here. For all who have wanted to fit in, for all who have been rejected in life, for all who have been labeled and shunned, for all who have been to hell and back. For all who just want something to believe in, for all who feel like no one knows how their feeling, for all who just want to be understood. For all who need a sense of pride, for all who need an idol. For all who need an inspiration or motivation for living. For all the broken, beaten and the damned: you have a savior. For all who don't wanna make it, they just wanna...

Let's stand up f***ing tall, don't let them see your back and take my f***ing hand and never be afraid again, because I'll never let them hurt you, I promise.  
Let's come one, come all, to this tragic affair, crash the cemetery gates, and join the black parade, for we are the MCRmy and we shall carry on.


End file.
